<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow by LivinLaVidaLisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920360">Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa'>LivinLaVidaLisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25. Snow</p>
<p>Barkspawn didn't expect to fight a high dragon today and neither did anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The freezing cold bit into Barkspawn's hide, but he preferred that to the blistering flames of the high dragon. He'd almost been roasted alive a few time in the fight, but the hound managed to dodge the fire by weaving through the great beasts legs. After what felt like ages the high dragon was finally slain. Alistair had landed the final blow, but the high dragon didn't die instantly. In a final desperate act of revenge the high dragon spat fire at Alistair trying to kill him as he had killed her. The flames blanketed over Alistair's form until the dragon's head crashed to the ground dead. </p>
<p>Elissa rushed towards Alistair slumped body and she managed to get the large man on his back and ripped off Alistair's helmet. "Maker's breath," she gasped and held a look of horror on her face. Barkspawn dashed to Elissa's side and saw Alistair's wounds for himself. Every part of Alistair's skin that had been exposed was bloody, red, and raw with a light dusting of black soot covering his skin and armor. Alistair coughed weakly and Elissa winced in empathetic pain, "Wynne! Morrigan! Alistair needs healing! He's been burned badly!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry my dear," Wynne said weakly as she approached the Wardens, "but my mana is far too low, I can't do much for him at the moment. I'm sure even Morrigan is much the same." </p>
<p>Elissa whipped her head towards Morrigan, "is there any lyrium potions left?" Morrigan shook her head and Elissa grunted in frustration then pointed at the other warriors, "Sten, Oghren, help me move Alistair out in the open. Leliana, give me all the poultices, salves, and potions we can spare. Alistair is in desperate need-"</p>
<p>"We've nothing left," Morrigan breathed out heavily, "had we not exhausted most of our supplies battling the cultists we might have had something to ease all our wounds." Morrigan stared daggers at Elissa.</p>
<p>"Well excuse me, I didn't expect the dragon to just come swooping down on us!" Elissa firmly planted her hands on her hips as she returned Morrigan's glare, "the cultists were crazy <em>and </em>evil! I'm not about to poison a holy profit's ashes!"</p>
<p>The witch opened her mouth to retort but Wynne cut her off, "enough! Both of you! This isn't the time!" Wynne gave pointed looks at both Morrigan and Elissa. Morrigan huffed and turned up her nose but said nothing else while Elissa stood there looking sheepish. After the warrior's moved Alistair Wynne kneeled at his side and started to heal Alistair a little bit. After a moment Wynne's hands shook from exhaustion, she lowered them and took steading breaths as sweat dripped from her brow. "I've healed what I can for now." Barkspawn whined, Alistair wounds hardly looked changed at all. "We cannot leave him like this, however, I couldn't stop the burning. Quickly everyone, gather as much snow as you can." Wynne wiped sweat off with her sleeve, "it will slow the burning and soothe his pain." </p>
<p>They started to gather snow into a pile next to Alistair. Barkspawn found a nice area covered in snow and kicked it towards the small pile, only stopping once the area was free of snow and moved on to another area and repeated the process. Wynne, Elissa, Leliana, and Morrigan packed snow onto Alistair's wounds, the man would hiss and groan at the freezing snow touching his blistering wounds. Elissa wore a pained expression and winced at every noise Alistair made, she and Barkspawn didn't leave his side for a moment. </p>
<p>Everyone had been injured in the battle, Wynne rested as much as she could not sparing any ounce of magic for anything. Morrigan, who normally wouldn't play healer, went to everyone and healed most of their wounds as she could as Wynne rested to deal with Alistair's severe burns. The witch approached Elissa from behind, only Barkspawn noticed her creep along, he looked at Morrigan sadly and whimpered. Elissa turned slightly and patted Barkspawn's head until she finally noticed Morrigan standing there. "I will heal your injuries now." The witch simply said and waved her hands over Elissa. Elissa smiled ruefully at Morrigan and nodded her thanks. Morrigan nodded once back, Barkspawn watched her leave without another word. It didn't look like much but Barkspawn knew the two powerful women were on better terms that they had been hours ago, they did love each other as sisters after all, and all sibling fight and disagree at times. </p>
<p>Turning his attention back, Barkspawn watched as Elissa held Alistair's burned hand, she studied the marks on his hands for a while, her frown deepening every second she looked at it. Elissa had been diligently adding more snow to his wounds as it melted away until Wynne had told her that the burning had finally stopped. Now Alistair lay bundled up in bandages and blankets to keep the could out. Barkspawn knew Elissa must be worried for Alistair, as the man hadn't woken up at all since the fight ended. Barkspawn stood to lick Elissa's face to reassure her, she patted his sides and thanked him but nothing the hound did seemed to break Elissa from her somber mood. </p>
<p>After a while Wynne returned rested and ready to tackle the majority of Alistair's wounds. Elissa closed her eyes and started whispering a prayer under her breath. Wynne managed to heal the majority of Alistair's wounds and paused to catch her breath. As Alistair started to stir and his eyes fluttered open, "look who's finally awake." Wynne chuckled and Elissa's eyes shot wide open.</p>
<p>"How's my hair?" Alistair croaked weakly, "Maker, please tell me it's still there."</p>
<p>Elissa's lips quivered as she smiled at him and tears streamed down her cheeks. Elissa couldn't form words so she did what she always did when she was overwhelmed with emotion, she gathered the closest people to her and hugged them tightly, which happened to be Barkspawn and Alistair. Barkspawn was used to such an action but worried for Alistair as his wounds weren't completely healed, though the man didn't complain. When Elissa finally composed herself she released her boys and gave a self-deprecating laugh before she muttered, "sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry," a tired smile pulled at Alistair's lips before suddenly his eyes widened in horror, "unless you're sorry about my hair!" He quickly shot his hand onto his head and felt around for anything out of place or missing.</p>
<p>A joyful laugh escaped Elissa and she shook her head, "your hair is fine," she shrugged, "perhaps a bit singed but fine." Alistair frowned and Elissa giggled at him teasingly, "It'll grow back in no time." </p>
<p>"Thank Andraste for that," Alistair breathed out in relief. Barkspawn barked in agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Safety tip! Please don't use snow or ice for severe burns! This can actually further damage the tissue! <br/>Run the affected area under cool water for 10 minutes or cover with a clean and WET cloth (very important it's damp as you don't want to have to peel a dry cloth from a wet wound! its painful!) and seek medical help if necessary! </p>
<p>Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>